Lo que fuimos: Perdidas en la selva
by Volgrand
Summary: Tras el misterioso evento mágico que transportó a todas las criaturas equestres a un misterioso mundo, sustituyendo a los humanos que antes lo habitaban, será trabajo de intrépidos exploradores y aventureros descubrir los misterios que esconde la Tierra. ¡Y las Cutie Mark Crusaders no serán una excepción! Solo necesitan arrojo, valor, inteligencia y un engendro volador...
1. Capítulo 1

_En el año 2013 después de Cristo hubo desapariciones masivas a escala planetaria._

 _En un principio solo se notó un ligero incremento, solo destacado a nivel local y nacional. Poco a poco las desapariciones empezaron a aumentar, la noticia corrió y el mundo entró en pánico. Nadie supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie vio dónde iban los desaparecidos o quién se los llevaba. Sencillamente, desaparecían sin dejar rastro._

 _La única persona que supo jamás qué estaba ocurriendo fue una de las últimas en desaparecer también, y dejó unos registros sobre lo que sabía. Dichos registros serían encontrados un año más tarde, y traerían algunas respuestas de cómo un fenómeno tecnológico acabó atravesando las barreras de la magia._

 _Cuando el último humano desapareció de la Tierra, el planeta se mantuvo en silencio. Pero pronto este vacío fue rellenado por unos nuevos habitantes que aparecieron de la nada en un estallido de luz. Perdidos y asustados, los pequeños ponis y otras criaturas de Equestria se encontraron en un planeta extraño e inhóspito. Fueron unos meses de supervivencia y descubrimiento, en el que los Equestres tuvieron que aprender a sobrevivir en la Tierra, aprender acerca de la cultura de los humanos, y sobre qué había ocurrido._

 _Han pasado tres años desde ese fenómeno. Las grandes ciudades han sido ocupadas, casi todos los pequeños ponis han encontrado su lugar en el nuevo mundo, y ya se han superado las penurias del pasado. Es una época de descubrimiento y exploración, una época en que los más aventureros tienen, por fin, la oportunidad de explorar y cartografiar un mundo desconocido._

 _Y nuestras protagonistas... no van a quedarse atrás._

* * *

 ** _Lo que fuimos: Perdidas en la selva._**

Año tres desde la gran migración.

Como tantos cientos de veces ocurriera anteriormente, el amanecer asomó sobre la selva peruviana. Hacía varios años que no se había vuelto a ver actividad humana en la región, desde que una extraña luz cubriera el mundo y, con ella, se desvaneciera toda presencia del hombre. La vida había seguido su camino, las plantas empezaron a tomar los senderos antaño usados por exploradores y turistas, y los animales habían dejado de temer a los lugares en los que antes estos frecuentaban.

Sin embargo un extraño rugir llenó el aire, un sonido que ningún ser vivo había escuchado desde aquel misterioso evento. El ruido se volvió más fuerte hasta que una avioneta apareció por encima de las nubes, descendiendo hasta unos pocos cientos de metros por encima de la selva. De unos ocho metros de largo era un vehículo que, probablemente, podría albegar una docena de pasajeros en su interior. La aeronave parecía estar a punto de deshacerse por piezas: parches de varios colores marcaban donde había sido reparada por manos poco expertas, y el humo negro que dejaba tras ella auguraba que era casi un milagro que el motor siguiera en funcionamiento.

De hecho, literalmente, el fuselaje estaba reforzado con cinta adhesiva, de una forma que parecía más un vendaje que no una reparación. En el interior de ese engendro volador, una potra amarilla miraba nerviosamente un mapa.

-Applebloom, ¿estás segura de que vamos bien?

-¡Sí, sí, lo estoy, Scoots! -respondó la aludida-. Hemos dejado Aguas Calientes atrás, y este tiene que ser el río Urubamba, no puede estar lejos.

-Pero, ¿por qué, en nombre de Celestia, no podíamos utilizar esos GePeEges de los humanos?

Applebloom rodó los ojos y dejó el mapa para mirar a la unicornio blanca detrás suyo.

-Sweetie, ya te lo he explicado: Los satélites que había en órbita han perdido precisión, y no sabemos todavía cómo contactar con ellos para corregir el problema. Además se llama "G.P.S." y... Oye, ¿estás bien?

La adorable unicornio blanca estaba manchada por algún tipo de sustancia negruzca, y la frustración y el enojo reflejados en su cara. Como respuesta, levantó una pata del suelo de la avioneta: Un chorro de aceite surgió disparado hacia arriba como si se tratara de una fuente. Sin decir nada, Sweetie Belle volvió a tapar el agujero y respondió:

-Perfectamente.

-¡¿Eso que huelo es el líquido del sistema hidráulico?! -gritó Scootaloo-. ¡Mirad que nos la pegamos, ¿eh?! Tendríamos que volver.

-Pero... ¡tenemos que estar cerca! Según la guía, veríamos la "Montaña del maya mirando al cielo", y no la veo por ningún lado.

-Pero vamos a ver, Scoots, ¿desde qué altura podemos ver esa montaña?

El golpe de la pezuña de la potra amarilla contra su frente resonó por encima del rugir de los motores.

-¡Diantres, claro! Scootaloo, baja todo lo que puedas y vuelve a pasar por aquellas montañas de ahí, ¡no puede estar lejos!

-A sus órdenes, capitana, pero en diez minutos volvemos o nos quedaremos sin combustible.

La avioneta bajó en altura y empezó a maniobrar entre las montañas selváticas, de una forma mucho más temeraria de lo que a las amigas de Scoots les agradaba. A los pocos minutos, solo la piloto era capaz de seguir mirando recto y sin sufrir arcadas.

-Chicas...

-Es... estamos bien... -murmuró Applebloom-. Por favor mantenlo recto un rato...

-¡Chicas!

-Esto es... horrible... ¡horrible!

-¡Chicas, está ahí! ¡A la izquierda!

Las dos potras se recuperaron inmediatamente del mareo y miraro hacia las ventanas de la izquierda. La montaña, pintada en verde por la vegetación, formaba tres picos que recordaban claramente a la efigie de un humano mirando hacia el cielo. Y, a los pies de la misma, descubrieron las primeras construcciones...

-¡Lo hemos encontrado!

-¡Sí!

-¡El Machu Picchu! ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders exploradoras, yeah!

Hubo unos minutos de jolglorio dentro de la avioneta, los cuales acabaron cuando Scootaloo decidió hacer bailar a la misma. Sus amigas no creyeron que fuera tan buena idea.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a aterrizar y lo exploraremos todo.

-¡Eso!

-Aterrizar... ¿dónde, exactamente?

-Pfft, ¡eso es fácil, Scoots! -respondió Applebloom-. He visto en libros que los aviones pueden aterrizar en el agua, aterrizaremos en el río.

Scootaloo sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-Applebloom, querida... eso son los hidro aviones.

-Ehm... ¿y eso por qué es importante?

-Porque esto es un avión.

Silencio.

-Bueno... podríamos... ¿aterrizar en la selva?

-Oh, ¡por supuesto! -gritó Scootaloo falsamente entusiasmada-. Ahora, lo que es volver a despegar... o volver a caminar nosotras...

Silencio.

-Podríamos volver y ya pensaremos cómo...

-Sí, será mejor que... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con el combustible?! ¡Está casi vacío!

Silencio aterrorizado.

-Bueno, no pasa nada -atajó Sweetie Belle con su típica alegría-. Cargué la bodega con combustible de emergencia, basta con rellenar el depósito y volvemos a Cusco. ¿Dónde está la puertecita para recargar combustible?

-Fuera. En la panza del avión. En el fuselaje.

El silencio se volvió mucho más intenso en esa ocasión... Porque ambos motores se apagaron con un estertor agónico.

Las tres potras gritaron.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Esta será una historia sencilla que no pienso releerme demasiado antes de publicar. Es parte de mi blog personal, en el que escribo algo a diario._

 _Es una secuela al fanfiction "Lo que fuimos" de SG91. Si no lo habéis leído (¡Deshonor sobre vuestra vaca!) os lo resumo: Tras un evento mágico misterioso, todos los humanos se ven transportados a Equestria, y todas las criaturas de Equestria se ven transportadas a la Tierra._

 _Un saludo y espero que os guste :)_


	2. Capítulo 2

Dejando una impresionante columna de humo negro tras de si, ese engendro volador que las Cutie Mark Crusaders llamaban "avioneta" perdió altura rápidamente. Con un último esfuerzo, el bólido se dirigió hacia el río y estabilizó su caída.

El primer choque contra el agua fue brutal, haciendo saltar el vehículo varios metros hacia arriba. Con el segundo su velocidad se redujo considerablemente, y el avió recorrió varios metros deslizándose sobre el agua y acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla del río.

Desde la distancia, y cayendo en sendos paracaídas, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle observaron con horror cómo la avioneta chocaba contra tierra seca, deteniéndose aparatosamente en una nube de polvo y humo.

-¡Scootaloo! -gritaron, haciendo esfuerzos por dirigir sus caídas hacia la misma orilla donde se había estrellado su amiga.

Tardaron varios largos y dolorosos minutos en librarse de los artilugios, y otros tantos en galopar hasta su amiga. El vehículo estaba humeando por todas partes, había varios agujeros -más- en el fuselaje, y se podía escuchar a alguien gritando entrecortadamente en el interior.

-¡Scoots, ya llegamos, aguanta!

Ambas yeguas galoparon al interior de la nave, hacia la cabina, donde encontraron a su amiga en el suelo... de rodillas, con ambas patas en el aire y cara de satisfacción máxima.

-¡¿Quién es la mejor piloto de la Tierra?! ¡Yo lo soy! ¡HUH-HAH!

-¡Scoots, nos habías asustado!

-¡No había motivo! ¿Qué otro piloto podría haber aterrizado un avión sin combustible ni líquido hidráulico? ¡Solamente yo! ¡HUH-HAH!

-Applebloom, ¡no!

Scootaloo se retiró cuando vio a su amiga poni de tierra pataleando en el aire, levitando bajo el influjo de la magia de Sweetie Belle.

-¡Te has arriesgado sin necesidad! -gritó Applebloom-. Aunque hayas aterrizado, no hay forma de volver a despegar. ¡No tenemos sitio para coger velocidad!

-¿Que no? Mira delante.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sweetie tras hacerlo, ya que no se atrevía a soltar a Applebloom todavía-. Hay más río, este avión no puede ir por el agua.

-¡No, todavía no!

Ambas amigas miraron a la excitada pegaso sin comprender.

-Veréis, no vamos a poder convertir a Crusader en un hidroavión...

-¿Crusader?

-Bueno, ¡dah! Necesitará un nombre, ¿no? -Sweetie Belle asintió-. Pues no podemos convertir a Crusader en un hidro avión, pero quizá podamos hacerla flotar lo suficiente para que podamos despegar.

Applebloom hizo gestos a Sweetie Belle para que la dejara bajar de una vez, y tras tocar el suelo del vehículo exclamó:

-¡Espera, espera un minuto! ¿Me estás diciendo que Crusader es una chica?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo para aclararlo. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

-¡Es fácil! -exclamó Scootaloo-. Primero tendremos que sellar todos los agujeros para que no entre agua y también las junturas de las puertas; le quitaremos todo el peso que podamos, por ejemplo el tren de aterrizaje, y luego usaremos maderas y juncos de por aquí para hacer unas patas-balsas para las alas.

-Pero... ¿y luego cómo aterrizamos?

Durante un instante, la pegaso naranja se quedó mirando al infinito con cara de confusión.

-Bueno, tú eso déjamelo a mi.

-Pero, ¿no habrá un plan mejor? ¿No hay forma de regresar a Cusco? -preguntó Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle sacó de un hueco del avión un mapa de la zona.

-Veamos... el río baja desde Cusco hasta aquí, creo que la balsa no será factible. Según la guía turística, se puede ir andando...

-¡Mira qué bien!

-...y tardaríamos una semana entera si tuviéramos un guía experimentado.

-¡A ver si lo he entendido! Nuestras opciones son morir perdidas en la selva, o arriesgarnos a la locura de preparar a Crusader para que pueda flotar lo suficiente para despegar desde el río, y rezar por no hundirnos al hacerlo. ¿Lo he entendido bien?

-No del todo -señaló Sweetie Belle sacando un libro llamado "guía ilustrada de la selva peruviana"-. En esta selva hay muchos animales peligrosos y depredadores, además de insectos muy venenosos en cada arbusto y demás. Tengo un par de dosis de antibióticos y anafi... anafi... -Sweetie Belle intentó leer el nombre en un bote que sacó, pero acabó rindiéndose-. De inyecciones para tratar mordeduras y alergias. Pero no se han probado demasiado en un poni.

Las tres potras se miraron alternativamente hasta que Scootaloo alzó una pata.

-Voto por reparar a Crusader.

-Yo también -añadió Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom miró a Crusader mientras hacía cálculos mentales.

-Sweetie, desata las cuerdas de los paracaídas; Scoots, coge todo el equipo de escalada que hemos traído. Por suerte Applejack me enseñó a fabricar una grúa manual para situaciones así.

-¿Applejack te enseñó a hacer una grúa para ayudarte a reparar un avión?

La pequeña Apple rió divertida.

-Nos conoce demasiado bien.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Sí, todos los capítulos tenderán a ser cortitos._


	3. Capítulo 3

El crujir de las ramas de un gran árbol cercano resonó como una anomalía en la selva peruviana. _Crusader_ , poco a poco, alzándose poco a poco hasta que su parte inferior a duras penas rozaba el suelo selvático junto al río; un par de gruesas cuerdas pasaban por la base de las alas, centro de gravedad de la aeronave, y tras varios minutos de esfuerzo habían logrado su cometido.

Applebloom dejó el engranaje que había construido y al que la cuerda, pasando por un ingenioso sistema de poleas, estaba unida. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo observaron a su amiga con la boca desencajada.

-¡¿Cómo has podido levantar tú sola a Crusader?!

-¡Brujería!

-No es brujería, bobas, es ley de poleas y palancas -explicó la poni de tierra secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla-. Lo aprendimos de los humanos: como ellos no tenían magia aprendieron a usar las cuerdas, palancas y poleas de distintos tamaños para reducir el trabajo máximo para mover grandes cargas.

La pegaso y la unicornio miraron alternativamente a _Crusader_ colgar sobre el suelo, a Applebloom y la una a la otra antes de confirmar sus sospechas con una risa divertida:

-Brujería.

-Sin duda.

La toalla húmeda chocó contra la cara de la carcajeante Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno, me pondré cascos a la obra -anunció Scootaloo-. Aguas Calientes está bastante cerca de aquí, ¿queréis ir a echar un vistazo a ver si hay algo útil?

-Útil, ¿como qué?

-Herramientas, comida en lata vegetariana -Scoots nunca olvidaría la vez que probó por error un bote de comida humana normal-, planchas de madera... lo que sea.

-Habrá que probar suerte. ¿Estarás bien tú sola, Scoots, no sería mejor que fuéramos todas?

-Nah -negó la pegaso mientras se ponía un cinturón de herramientas-. No quiero dejar a _Crusader_ sola.

Las otras dos yeguas sonrieron al ver a su amiga mirar al avión con ojos soñadores. No les cabía duda de que si Scootaloo hubiera descubierto antes los aviones, su Cutie Mark los incluiría también; además, la pegaso parecía tener un don especial para reparar maquinaria humana, a pesar de que nadie entendía cómo hacía funcionar los artilugios humanos exactamente.

Sweetie Belle y Applebloom tardaron algo más de una hora en llegar a Aguas Calientes. Habían caído en el mismo valle donde estaba la ciudad turística abandonada. Había sido una suerte que _Crusader_ hubiera "aterrizado" más abajo del río, ya que a medida que subían hacia Aguas Calientes la corriente de agua perdía profundidad y ganaba en velocidad y violencia.

La selva, en los tres años desde que ocurriera _la gran migración_ , tal como habían llamado los historiadores al evento mágico que cambió la Tierra y Equestria para siempre, había retomado la ciudad humana. Si bien las calles aún no habían desaparecido completamente, todos los edificios estaban cubiertos por plantas y vegetación, y grandes árboles crecían cerca de los límites del lugar, expandiendo poco a poco sus raíces hacia el interior del mismo.

Tras un rato de pasear por la única calle del pueblo no tardaron en ver que había sido un viaje en balde.

-Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada, me parece. No veo planchas de madera que podamos usar en los edificios, está toda demasiado rota por el tiempo.

-Hay algunos medicamentos en la farmacia y el centro médico -apuntó Sweetie-, pero aparte de algunas vendas, los medicamentos están todos caducados. No nos valen.

-¡Eh, mira! -exclamó Applebloom-. ¡Una estación de tren! Fijo que cerca hay algún taller de reparaciones, ayúdame a buscar.

Ambas echaron un vistazo alrededor. La puerta que hallaron hizo que ambas se quedaran quietas durante un instante, estudiando lo que estaban viendo.

La puerta estaba destrozada violentamente, aunque los trozos de madera ya estaban cubiertos de musgo. En el interior pudieron ver claramente un grueso listón de madera que había sido roto junto a la misma puerta, y las herramientas del taller estaban, en gran parte, caídas desordenadamente en el suelo.

-Qué... ¿qué pasó aquí? Se supone que los humanos desaparecieron de golpe...

Applebloom se acercó a la entradada donde una herramienta le llamó la atención: Un martillo junto a un pequeño recipiente con clavos.

-A mi me parece que alguien intentó encerrarse en esta habitación. Hacerse fuerte, o huir de algo. Y por la altura a la que clavó la madera no era un humano, quizá era un poni también.

-Pero si la puerta y la madera están rotas... ¿Qué las rompió?

-No lo sé... Recojamos todas las herramientas y volvamos con Scootaloo. Esto no me gusta.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Ni yo mismo sé a dónde está yendo esta historia._


	4. Capítulo 4

Los acordes de guitarra eléctrica sonaban en la rivera del río Urubamba; un resplandor blanco-azulado iluminaba la parte inferior del ala derecha de _Crusader_ y, tras unos segundos, un crujido sacudió el aparato. El resplandor se apagó y, tras unas cuantas coces, el tren de aterrizaje derecho fue separado de su anclaje y descartado a un lado. Scootaloo se tomó un segundo para secarse el sudor de la frente con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

-¡Oh, yeah! Adoro esta canción. _I'm on a Highway to hell…!_

Canturreando al ritmo de la música, la pegaso saltó sobre _Crusader_ ayudada por sus alas para estudiar el trabajo que todavía tenía por delante. Había quitado el tren de aterrizaje, lo cual reducía muchísimo el peso del vehículo; todavía le faltaba quitar todo el fuselaje que no fuese necesario para la integridad estructural, aunque eso la obligaría a volar a baja altura. Para ella no era un problema, pero los unicornios y los ponis de tierra no toleraban bien la baja presión atmosférica.

Tras unos minutos, Scootaloo tomó un mando a distancia y apagó la música; necesitaba hacer cálculos y los ritmos de _ACDC_ la distraían. Fue una suerte que Sweetie Belle cogiera combustible extra, deberían tener la cantidad exacta para despegar y volver a Cusco. Había descubierto también que un fallo en el lector del combustible la había hecho calcular mal el tiempo de vuelo que les quedaba, no cometería el mismo error otra vez. Luego necesitaría construir algo que flotara mientras _Crusader_ tomaba velocidad para despegar sobre el agua y…

Algo se movió entre la densa vegetación. Scootaloo se giró hacia el origen del sonido.

-¿Hola? ¿Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, sois vosotras?

No hubo respuesta, pero algo volvió a moverse. Scoots saltó del avión y se metió rápidamente en el interior del mismo, dirigiéndose a un compartimento de donde sacó un objeto alargado: un arma humana llamada _fusil_. Con ayuda de Applebloom había podido adaptarla para ser usada por una pegaso, mediante un simple enganche que dejaba el gatillo al alcance de sus alas. No pretendía en absoluto disparar a nada ni nadie, pero las guías de supervivencia decían que la gran mayoría de animales peligrosos huirían al escuchar la detonación de un arma de fuego.

La pegaso salió fuera de nuevo y subió sobre un ala de _Crusader_ para tener una mejor panorámica. Lo que fuera que se había movido fuera ahora guardaba silencio, pero eso no tranquilizó a la potra.

-Sal, bonito, si no te voy a hacer nada… Venga, no me hagas esto cuando estoy sola…

 _Tuc._

Algo impactó contra el fuselaje de _Crusader;_ Scootaloo se giró para ver de qué se trataba.

Una lanza.

La intensidad del sol se redujo sobre la zona; una lluvia de lanzas y flechas se precipitó sobre la potra. _"Entonces lucharemos a la sombra..."_

-¿Quién crees que pudo esconderse en ese taller? -preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Ni idea. Podría ser cualquiera que apareciera aquí tras la _migración_. Me pregunto si estará bien, quizá logró escapar.

-Eso espero, Applebloom. Será mejor que nos demos prisa en reparar a _Crusader_ para salir de aquí.

-Sí, algo me huele… ¿Escuchas eso?

Ambas amigas se detuvieron para aguzar el oído; por encima del ruido del agua podía escucharse un sonido bastante inusual. Sonaba como un silbido lejano y tremendamente agudo que se iba volviendo más y más fuerte por segundos.

-¡Mira ahí! ¡Es Scoots, viene a saludarnos! ¡Hey, Scoots!

-Creo que… no es eso, Sweetie.

La pegaso naranja galopaba a toda velocidad impulsándose con sus pequeñas alas, y llevaba el fusil al lomo. Pero no se dirigió a sus amigas: pasó junto a ellas, y estas pudieron ver que el el silbido agudo no era más que el grito histérico de ella que decía "¡correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"; de hecho, hasta pudieron apreciar el efecto doppler por la velocidad. Efecto que por alguna extraña razón no se producía en su mundo natal, lo habían descubierto al llegar a la Tierra.

Y, por el camino que había aparecido Scootaloo, un montón de ponis aparecieron: Grandes, fuertes, gritones y armados con lanzas, arcos y otras armas primitivas. Sweetie Belle y Applebloom decidieron que, quizá y solo quizá, la estrategia adoptada por su amiga pegaso era la más adecuada en vista de la situación.

Unos cuantos monos observaron con divertido interés como el trío de potras corría por sus vidas.

Los ponis salvajes persiguieron a sus presas sin bajar un ápice el ritmo de su carrera; las potras giraron tras unas rocas y pasaron por una zona de densa vegetación; luego se perdieron tras unos enormes árboles... y algo cayó al agua. Un grito informó que tres yeguas jóvenes y apetitosas habían caído al agua, y los ponis salvajes giraron en redondo para perseguir a las potras que iban corriente abajo a toda velocidad.

Varios kilómetros después alguien consiguió atraparlas... y rugió su frustración al cielo.

Allá donde los salvajes habían perdido de vista a las potras, algo se removió entre el fango de la orilla del río. Una bola de barro se alzó se sacudió, abriéndose a continuación unos enormes ojos naranja.  
-Despejado -susurró.  
Algo se descolgó desde un árbol; atada a una rama con su propia cola, Scootaloo miró alrededor para confirmar lo que decía su amiga.  
-Sí, creo que los hemos perdido. Sweetie, puedes salir, ¡has estado genial!  
Junto a Applebloom, un nuevo montón de barro, esta vez aderezado con algo de musgo y hojas varias, se alzó, abrió los ojos y puso cara de asco.  
-Estoy... horrible, ¡horrible!  
-No vayas a hacer como tu hermana y desmayarte, ¿eh? ¡Peor momento imposible!  
-¿Cómo pudiste construir esos tres maniquíes con ramas, enredaderas y musgo tan rápido mientras corríamos? -preguntó la poni de tierra amarilla mientras hacía lo posible por sacudirse el barro de encima-. ¡Fue increíble!  
A pesar de la gruesa capa de barro, ramitas y demás inmundicias selváticas que cubrían la cara de la joven unicornio, pudieron apreciar una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. Su cuerno brilló bajo el barro y, como si fuera simple agua, se escurrió hasta dejar su pelaje limpio de toda suciedad.

-He practicado mucho con mi magia, querida.

Applebloom saltó al agua para limpiarse y Scootaloo bajó del árbol.

-Y ahora... ¿qué hacemos? No podemos volver con _Crusader_.  
-Pues... no veo más posibilidades -expuso Applebloom con preocupación-. Sabemos que las vías del tren desde Cuzco no son practicables, y no hemos visto ninguna locomotora en Aguas Calientes. Las carreteras están derruidas por tramos, o cubiertas de vegetación, y podría llevarnos una semana caminar hasta Cuzco.  
-Está el camino de la selva -señaló Sweetie Belle sacando un panfleto turístico que había recogido en Aguas Calientes-, pero esos locos deben conocerlo mejor que nosotras.  
-Bueno, ese panfleto... ¿no dice cómo llegar?  
-Espera, que está en español, lo traduzco: " _Para tener más información, hable con nosotros"_. Genial.

Las tres se miraron inquietas.

-La pregunta es, ¿quiénes son esos locos?  
-No, os equivocáis las tres.

Todas respondieron a esa frase juntándose y mirando en la dirección de la que había surgido. Era una voz femenina, pero algo grave y raspada. Algo se movió entre los arbustos y una yegua salió sin intentar ocultarse o mostrarse hostil; era de pelaje amarillo oscuro, y sus crines eran un degradado de grises, como un arcoiris en blanco y negro. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un salacot blanco, y vestía un chaleco verde de exploradora ahora raído por el timepo... y las tres jóvenes yeguas abrieron tanto la boca que se hicieron daño en la mandíbula.

-Las preguntas correctas son: "¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?" y "¿Podéis ayudarme a salvar el mundo?"

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Vamos, ¿de verdad no os lo esperábais?_


End file.
